Famous Monster
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: A sad little story about what Seto thinks about his life.I used the song Famous Monster for this. More inside Please rXr Azureshipping


**FAMOUS MONSTER**

**AN:**Well, I'm back for now, with this little story I just had to write and publish. I don't know when and IF I'm going to countinue 'Celina'. Well if I do it, you'll know.The idea for this story came to me thanks to Guardian Kysra and her fic Playing Tag. The song I used in this is Famous Monster by Saliva. Her challenge was why I wrote this. I just love challanges. I have to take them.Well I made this as angsty as possible, considering I just can't write angsty things, and I hate unhappy ends. Bear with me people and tell me what you think.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the song Famous monster.

_Dear heavenly father, please forgive us_

_For we know not of what we do._

He sat there, alone, on his bed, it's late in the night but sleep won't take over his body and body.

Not when his bed is empty, without her...

She left, three days ago, she left all alone, just because he wouldn't obey to her one little wish.

She obeyed to to his wishes for five long years, and he wouldn't let her have her will, for just once...

He prayed, to whatever God up there is, that she will forgive him one day, even if he's not there to hear and see it.

_Look at your life,_

_Look at way you slip and slide,_

_Look at your time,_

_Look at the ones you've left behind,_

_Look at your eyes,_

_The haunted black circels of your plight,_

_But they can get by,_

_Oh and killing, you might take one more night._

Why, oh why is it all coming back now? All his bitter memories, life that hasn't been worth living, all of his past came crushing back.

How was a little boy, left orphaned, with a baby in arms, supposed to know what love is?

How was he supposed to live a life without the caring hand of a mother, and the strickt hand of a father?

The man he called 'father' from his nineth year on was STRICKT, but there wasn't anyone whom he nor his little brother could call 'mother'.

Growing up to be cold, emotionless and arrogant, it wasn't a childhood.

What have you done to him, oh God!

What did a little boy do to desrve such a fate!

For what he has done AFTER growing up with a monster for father and tutor, he deserves Hell after his death, but why was a little innocent boy punished!

He has no friends, not one, not anymore.

His little brother and HER, they were his own companions, the only people to relieve his pain to bring a smile on his lips.And now, she's gone and his rother is somewhere, chasing his dreams...

He got up and searched the bathroom.When he finally found it he stood before a mirror.

And what he saw in the mirror scared him to death.

This man looking back at him is not himself.

No way!

It can't be!

His cold blue eyes are red rimmed and lifeless, his face as white as his bed sheets.

'What have you done to me, my love?

Come back, come back to me!

I can't live without you. I WON'T live without you!'

His mind and his heart screamed in union, screamed for her or the death to soon, because without her the life isn't worth living.

Why would someone live without the light that brightens up the darkness of your soul?

_'Cause you're a famous monster,_

_You'll do what they offer,_

_You tie their noose around your neck,_

_And they throw you over,_

_'Cause you're a famous monster._

She had been so right. Oh, God why was she so right?

„It wouldn't kill you to open up a little more!" She had screamed at him that faithfull day.

„I can't afford to OPEN UP as you say! Don't you see that the press is following my every step, recording my every breath! I can't do that without them knowing, and if they know it would kill my reputation! I'm FAMOUS!" He had screamed back.

„Yeah, famous... You ARE famous. A famous MONSTER..." She had whispered in a broen voice before going out of his life.

_Look at your mind,_

_Look at the strenght you never felt,_

_You lean on your pride,_

_The only friend that would never let you down,_

_Look at the sings,_

_Look at the way they stop and stare,_

_They're watching you die,_

_And when you're gone, it's like you weren't even there._

Oh dear God, why have you let her go away from him?

What is his famous mind without his heart?

A nothing, a machine.

Just like one of his machines, that she once accused him to have around too much, that he had become one of them.

Had she been right?

Of course she had!

At the question what does he have at the end of the day, from so long ago, he answered with a simple word: EVERYTHING.

That was the biggest lie of his life, hen first when shecame into his life he had EVERYTHING at the end of the day.

He always played the strong man, the one that fears nothing, not even the death, but it was all fake.

It's true that he hadn't feared the death that moment he was making himself ready to die for the the freedom of his little brother.

But the thought of leaving the said boy alone on this world made him fear the death more then anything else. And as he lost the chance to save his brother out of that mad-man's hands, the fear of never seing his happy face again made him numb with pain.

As he got his brother back it was enough for his pride to grow and he became worse then he had ever been.

But that pride came crushing down as he saw HER in life danger.

The hanger that was hanging over her head was nothing compared to the massive fear of loosing her that was hanging over his head.

He let his pride down, for the first time ever and rushed to save her.

Fear, of being crushed by the hanger himself wasn't there.

Only she was there, she and her beautiful azure blue eyes, that looked at him pleadingly, begging him to save her two dearest friends and not to care about her in that moment.

But he couldn't do that.

Her life was worth more to him, then the lives of all her friends, and so he saved her, covering up his true motives by saying it was his duty becuse she saved his brother.

That day he knew he loved her truly more then life, more then anything else in the world.

But where was that love as he pushed her away?

His ahh so big love for her gave way for his pride, and she bcame second to it.

His pride, his reputation, what the press would write and other people think, all that was more important then her, her wishes.

Oh God, what had he done?

Why was it so damn important what the press would write or people think?

The press and the people watch his every move but they don't do anything, they just stare. And if he was to die right now, he was sure he would tonight, the wouldn't care.

It would be written in the newspapers and told in the evening news, the he was dead, but who would care!

Nobody, except HER and his little brother.

Oh God, why was he so blind!

_'Cause you're a famous monster,_

_You'll do whatever they offer,_

_You tie their noose around your neck,_

_And they throw you over_.

She was right. He was nothing more then a famous monster. And as much as she may try, she could never love a monster, famous or not.

He slowly dragged himself back to his bed, hitting his pillows and slowly fading away in dreams with his last thoughts being of HER.

_'Cause you're a famous monster._

_You'll do whatever they offer,_

_You tie their noose around your neck._

_And they throw you over._

A voice, as soft as a warm breeze on a summer day, woke him slowlyfrom his unpleasent slumber.

He opened his sky gaze, that were lifeles and empty, to see an angel-like face with azure blue eyes filled with worry.

He couldn't believe his eyes. They were decieving him. It can't be HER. No!

He was jus still asleep, it was only a dream, aproduct of his imagination. It couldn't be her!

But to just make sure:

„Beloved is that you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

„Yes, my love, it's me. Don't worry, love, I won't let you alone again." Her voice was the most beautiful melody he had ever heared.

Now he could do it right:

„I love you, little one, I love you. I have loved you since 8 years and I will always love you."

_'Cause you're a famous monster,_

_Famous monster, Famous Monster,_

_Famous Monster, Famous Monster..._

„I love you too, my love. I'll stay by your side forever, just like I promised 3 years ago. Always when you feel insecure about our love just remeber the promise we made each other at our wedding. We sweared that we'll be there for the other, no matter what and we sweared that we'll love each other no matter what. And I intend to live up to this promise and love with all your flaws and perfections. In my eyes you have no flaws, you are perfect in each and every way. I'm sorry that I called a monster, I was wrong, so very wrong. You are not a monster, not at all. If anything you are an angel, MY angel. And I love my angel, forever..."

He smiled weakly before slowly falling asleep in her arms again. The 'famous monster' faded to memory then he was reborn to be another man, the man she wants and desrves, to be her angel and love and stay with her forever...

Jasmin Kaiba


End file.
